


Sunday Night

by Rinidaze00



Category: Naruto
Genre: Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinidaze00/pseuds/Rinidaze00
Summary: Shikamaru has a crush on Naruto but he thinks he's with Sasuke. Does a late night visit from his best friend and crush prove him wrong? Read it and find out! (ShikaNaru love!)
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175





	Sunday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you're a homophobic because it's Pride Month bitch 🤦🏽♀️  
> Instead of being ignorant, spread some love ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜

It's 10pm on Sunday night and Shikamaru is on his last cigarette. He could get up and grab his other pack that was lying on top of his dresser but that's too much work so he'll just make this cigarette last. The only reason that he just smoked the whole pack is because of him.

Naruto Uzumaki.

His best friend since elementary school and his crush. Ever since he met Naruto, he was falling for him. Shikamaru can't go through knew day without thinking about Naruto. It's so troublesome. They even came out of the closet together and still remained friends. The only problem is that he thinks Naruto had eyes for someone else.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Shikamaru only knew because of Ino and her big mouth. She claimed that she saw Naruto kiss Sasuke at one of her parties that Shikamaru didn't attend and he's glad he didn't. He doesn't know why he listened to her but he felt his heart break a little and quite jealous.

He didn't like that someone other than him kissed Naruto. He's mad that someone else has his Naruto. He's mad that he was too late. Now Naruto is with Sasuke and he can't do shit about it but sulk on his couch and smoke cigarettes.

Could life get any worse?

Well when Shikamaru heard a knock at his front door, life could get worse. 'What a drag,' he says in his head as he got his lazy ass up to see who could be knocking at his door tonight. Looking through the peephole, he wouldn't, no couldn't believe the person standing on the other side of this door is someone he didn't want to see.

Opening the door, he's greeted with wild, blonde hair and a precious face with three whiskers on each side of them. They painted with a light red blush. He's smiling and scratching the back of his head nervously. Shikamaru wanted to grab him by the hand and lead them to his bedroom.

"Hey Shika! I hope I'm not interrupting. C-can I come in?"

Shikamaru almost didn't hear him because he was distracted by his filthy thoughts of Naruto and in his bedroom. Jeez how can he be thinking about that with Naruto standing right in front of him. Moving from the doorway, he lets Naruto in. Closing the door, he hears his window opening and Naruto coughing. He wanted to laugh but he held it back and met Naruto on the couch.

"Jeez man how do you breathe in here?"

"So Naru, what's up? I thought you would be hanging with Kiba or something." Shikamaru says, ignoring Naruto's question.

"Well I have something to clear up."

Shikamaru looks at him with confusion and concern. What could he possibly want to clear up? Naruto is an open book and hardly hides anything but Shikamaru can tell that what Naruto is going to say has been in his mind and was bugging him.

"I think you know by now about the kiss. Between me and Sasuke."

Shikamaru hums to confirm that he knows but inside his head, he is fuming. He wants to go to Sasuke's house and beat up the emotionless asshole and cuss him out for taking his crush away with his Uchiha charms. He tried calling himself down so he could hear Naruto but it was getting hard not to get mad.

"I just wanted you to know that we aren't together. It was a stupid dare that Kiba set up and then Sasuke ended up confessing to me. I didn't want to hurt him but I couldn't lie to him either and I told him that I liked someone else."

If he wasn't smoking, Shikamaru would jump up so fast to do a celebration cheer which is so unlike him. But wait, if he isn't with Sasuke and he likes someone else, who is this someone else? Shikamaru immediately stopped his imaginary joy at that thought. What if it isn't him? Could it be Shino? Sai? Neji? LEE? GAARA? The possibility of it being any of them grossed Shikamaru out.

"So who is this mystery person?"

He notices Naruto's blush deepening at the question. Shikamaru tried to make eye contact but Naruto wanted to face the window instead, "Well I want to tell you but can you promise not to get mad?"

"Naruto we knew each other for years, I wouldn't get mad. You can tell me anything and you know that."

Naruto faces Shikamaru smiling and raises his hands to touch Shikamaru's face. He put out his cigarette and leaned into Naruto's touch and it felt warm. It felt like home. They move their heads together then Shikamaru tilts his head a little to kiss Naruto. Naruto gladly returned the kiss while moving his hands to Shikamaru's neck. Realizing that he didn't get to finish his confession, Naruto pulls away to Shikamaru's disappointment.

"I love you. I love you so much. Ever since that day you defended me against those bullies, I knew. Shikamaru Nara, I love you so much it hurts. I regret it everyday that I never got to tell you and I knew that stupid dare at Sakura's party would fuck things up but we were drunk and I-"

Shikamaru cuts off Naruto with another kiss. Naruto moans into the kiss as he feels a tongue probe his lips to open. Naruto opened his mouth and it felt like heaven. He tried pulling away but Shikamaru wasn't having it. He pulls Naruto onto his lap and moves his hands to Naruto's hips. The little sounds coming from Naruto makes it harder for Shikamaru to stop their activity. He didn't care about the dare, the party, Sasuke, or anything else. He was making this moment with Naruto last as long as it could.

Getting up, Shikamaru made sure that Naruto was secured in his arms. Naruto instinctively wraps his legs around Shikamaru's waist and his arms wrapped around his shoulders, bracing himself for whatever is going to happen next. Well they both are pretty sure what is going to happen.

Shikamaru started walking down the hall to the second door on the right into his bedroom. Naruto can feel his nerves skyrocket like crazy. He wanted it as much as Shikamaru but he had to stop. Pulling away again, Naruto looks into his eyes. Shikamaru can sense he's nervous and sighs as he lays Naruto down in the bed.

"If you don't want to go further, stop me. I'm not going to force you into this Naruto. If you want me to stop, say it now."

Naruto was quite surprised at the concern and kind tone Shikamaru is using. He feels his nerves going down and now feels safe. He knows that Shika wouldn't hurt him or force him into something he didn't want to do. That is what he likes about Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, I do want this. I trust you and I don't plan on stopping now because I want it as much as you do."

Shikamaru smirks and pecks his lips, "Then let's get started."

* * *

Shikamaru woke up to the birds chirping louder than usual. Instead of feeling like shit, he feels peaceful. He feels more relaxed than last night and he remembers why. He slowly turned and was greeted with soft, wild blonde hair and an arm on his torso. Shikamaru smiles and kisses his lover on the forehead.

He cannot believe that this angel, his best friend and crush of many years, well now his boyfriend, is laying next to him. Last night was pure passion and it felt like it was long overdue. So many years of burying feelings and self doubt led to them confessing and kissing and the sex.

Shikamaru felt dirty thinking about it with Naruto laying next to him but he couldn't help it. He still can't believe it really happened. He can feel his lips against his, Naruto's nails scraping his back, the moaning and begging for more and-

"Good morning."

Shikamaru snapped out of his daydream as he felt Naruto's lips on his. He turns around fully to face him while still kissing. They pull away to look into each other's eyes, not wanting to pull away.

"Good morning to you too. How was your sleep?"

"Mmmm relaxing now that I'm with you."

"So you're ready for round two?"

Naruto chuckles as he maneuvers himself on top of his lover. Shikamaru immediately puts his hands on his hips to keep Naruto steady. Naruto leans down, his lips so close to Shikamaru's and whispers:

"Let's get started."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed. If not, oh well. I'd you did, yay 🎉🎉


End file.
